Female intervention
by Alecta2
Summary: Iohanna (OC) is an Archangel who returned to Earth after almost 30 years. She finds out about the war between her brothers. She tries to get the Angels and humans together to fight an even bigger war that is yet to come.
1. Chapter 1 - The escape

Iohanna woke up from her long sleep and frowned. When was the last tome she had a long sleep? She looked around the room she was in and slowly the image of the dark room filtered through to her brain. The long sleep had done little for her dulled senses. Almost 60 years ago Father had asked the youngest Archangel to patrol the outer skirts of the universe. Nothing had happened for about 30 years. Then she had found what she thought was a small pack of Icarous. These are creatures that look like seahorses, but are rather stupid. She could have easily taken care of those herself. With drawn swords she had gone into the encampment, only then did she discover that it weren't Icarous. It was a rather large pack of Tullions. Tullions are vicious beings, they look like humans only have four arms and are trained fighters. She managed to take down a few, before she was captured. They put her in a cage without food or water. Since she was an Archangel she couldn't starve to death or die from dehydration. However the pain was still there. Soon they would move on to pulling nails. After that they would just cut and slice into her until she lost unconsciousness. when she woke up they would start on her again.

But now after all those years she had had a long sleep. Her body even had began to heal some of the wounds. They had moved her from room to room over the years, partly because the whole encampment moved through space. She looked around the room she was in now. In front of her was a table full of all kinds of knives and other torture devices. Although there no longer were any pliers for pulling out nails, since she didn't have any left. But other than the table and her there was nothing else in the room. More importantly, noone else. She continued scanning the room, while the realisation slowly got through to her. This was her chance to escape. After the almost 30 years of non-stop torture she finally had a moment alone.

Eventhough she is an archangel her body is weakened. There is no way she is going to break the iron shackles around her writs and ankles. Let alone the empyrion steel pins that are keeping her wings trapped to the wall. Luckily the shackles left some room for movement. With one foot she reached for one of the knives. Reluctantly it came within her grasp. After only a few tries she succeeded in getting the knife between the metal and her ankle. Using the knife as a lever the shackle sprung lose. It was only a matter of time before she was free of all 4 shackles. The only thing that was preventing her escape now where the empyrian steel pins. Wrecking her newly motivated brain for a solution, her eyes fell upon the bundle of chains at her feet. Using one of the chains as a lever the pin flew out of the wall and out of the angel. Iohanna let out a scream as the steel ripped through her wing. She stared at is with disbelief as her whole body shuddered from the sudden pain burst. Damn empyrian steel Iohanna thought to herself. The place were moments ago the pin was, now revealed a hole with blood oozing out of it. Her heart contracted as the listened to the silence wondering if her scream had made her attempt of leaving futile. But nothing stirred in the shadows, so she began to scrape all the pieces of strength together and yanked the other pin out of her wing and wall. It took all her self-control, but she managed to keep the screams and tears in, knowing she would have to let them out at another time. Perhaps Father could help with that.

Flapping her wings she wasn't content with the result. Because they weren't pinned in her back, she could fly with them. But the blood would leave a trail behind that wasn't hard to follow. Even the Tullions that were torturing her could follow it. She tore of a piece of her shirt. It will have to do as a bandages and continued to wrap it around her injured wings. Peeking around the door she found the corridor was empty. There were however voices coming from one of the rooms.

"We moeten nu aanvallen, nu Michael en Gabriel afgeleid zijn door Lyrea"

"Maar we weten nog steeds niet waar de andere aartsengelen zijn"

"Tegen de tijd dat wij bij de aarde aankomen is het al te laat voor hen en hebben wij het paradijs"

It was a strange language they spoke. It had been a long time since it had last been spoken. But remembering the words Iohanna translated it:

We have to attack now, while Micheal and Gabriel are distracted by Lyrea

But we still don't know where the other archangels are

By the time we are on Earth it will be too late for them and we have the paradise.

It didn't make any sense. All kinds of questions where spinning through her head. Who is Lyrea? Where are the other archangels? Why are they attacking Earth, while they know Father protects is? Dizzy from all the questions she turned around to the open window and flew away. Flapping her wings more often than she was used to doing, due to the injury. She flew until she was on one of the moons orbiting the planet on which was held captive. Looking around for any indication to where she was. Seeing the purple and grey planet beneath and the blue moon orbiting it, she immediately recognized it as Anawa. Which means that in her current state she is about a 3 days journey from Heaven. While sighing she stood up and started her journey. Why wait to leave until they discovered she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2 - reunited

Finally she arrived in Heaven, only to find it completely empty. No Father and no older siblings. Or any other siblings from the upper orbits. Iohanna is the seventh archangel, which means she has 6 older siblings. Even with her enhanced sight she couldn't find them. Looking through space she finally saw Michael, Gabriel and Lucifer on Earth. What she didn't see where the humans, except the few that had built fortresses around themselves. What was going on on Earth? Iohanna thought to herself wondering how it was possible that so much had changed in the years she was gone. Disappointed she went to take a long well deserved bath. She had hoped for a welcome home party only to find that no one was in fact home. She was going to speak to her older brothers later. When she dressed herself hours later she looked in the mirror content with the sight. She had healed her body and the thick layer of dust and blood was washed of off her body. This was also one of the very few moments she was going to spend in Heaven alone. She walked over to her own room to find that it was exactly as she had left it. In the corner was a small black or. Inside it was her most precious object. It was a flute carved out of a single diamond. It had taken her about 50 years to get the tuning just right. Even Angels couldn't resist the music that the flute produced. Different songs had different effects. Some would let fall someone asleep, while others were lethal. Gently putting the flute together she started to play all the songs she knew, now there was no to feel the effects. However it did get lonely. She decided that she was going down to Michael to ask her older brother what was going down. She dressed herself in gear and went to find her twin swords. There was no way she ever left anywhere unarmed again. With a sword at each side and her flute safely strapped to her back she left Heaven again to go to Earth.

After all the years of fighting with his twin brother Michael was happy that they were now working together. Albeit that they both had a different plan for Alex once they had saved him from Noma and all the other horrors now going rampage in Vega. Hate started to make his way up as he thought about his beloved city. He had protected that city for so many years, he was not about to see them undone by some dyad. But with Gabriel once again by his side he was sure it wouldn't come to that. Flying over the wastelands with his brother was something he hadn't enjoyed in a way too long time. Suddenly a big bang averted his thoughts elsewhere. Out of nowhere lightning had struck in the wastelands. Michael looked at his brother but received an equally puzzled look as undoubtedly was on his own face. There are not a lot of creatures that could have caused that, but if one was absolutely capable than it was his Father. Completely forgetting Alex the two strayed from there straight line to Vega to investigate the crash site. It was a lot further than they had anticipated and with head winds it took them even longer. Finally they got to the crater to discover a person lying in the deepest point. From the looks of it, it was a woman. The wings indicating that is, is in fact an Angel. Joy and disbelief played tag over Michaels face as he looked to the person and saw the flute strapped between her wings. Carefully they turned her around to gaze upon the face of their long lost sister. He reached out a hand so he could gently shake her awake, but Gabriel prevented it by grasping his hand. As Michael looked at his brother for answers he saw the worry in his eyes. Michael looked back at his sister and only then did he notice the odd form of her wings and the strange angle of her legs. Hatred boiled up within him and he closed his hand tightly around Gabriel's neck.

"Did you do this?"

Was all he could bring out between his clutched teeth. He push Gabriel deep in the ground and sat upon him to prevent him from getting away. Gabriel on the other hand let his brother. He knew there was no way he could get through to his brother before he had let of some steam. He looked at his brother calmly and simply stated:

"How could I? I was with you the entire time. I never even knew for sure that our sister was even alive."

As the words got through to Michael he released his grip on Gabriel's neck. They both looked back at their sister and without another thought Michael yanked out one of his feathers and burned it above her body. Once all the ashes had reached her body a little gasp escaped her lips.

Slowly conscience came back to Iohanna. With it came the overwhelming feeling of pain. Memories of the endless torture played before her eyes. Fear began to spread within her, fear that she had been recaptured. The whole struggle to get free and back to Heaven had been for none. The journey she had taken to get to Heaven had been through space. In other words, there had been no sticky gravity and no atmosphere to test her half-healed body. Earth, sadly, had both. She had closed her eyes as she was plummeting to the surface and as a result she had no idea as to where she was. Slowly the faded as her body was healing. However, it was healing way faster than in should. She opened her eyes and started blinking at the sudden bright light. When her eyes finally adjusted she stared in the worried faces of two men. Not just two men, her brothers. Joy filled her heart as she had finally found them. With some help she managed to sit up to look at her brothers. After a little while her joy was replaced by anger. She pushed the two Angels out of her personal space. Her body was almost fully healed. She got up to face them at an equal level.

"Why is Heaven completely deserted?"

She demanded to know. Her feelings were clearly written upon her face, for both her brothers took a step back.

"Where is Father?"

She asked.

Michael then began explaining that 27 years ago Father had left.

"He had left each of the Archangels a gift. I have been given the tattoos, a final massage. They can only be read by the Chosen One. The Chosen One was the child with the last pure heart, as foretold by Raphael. Whom had been given the gift of foresight. Raphael had done a prophecy. The Chosen One would grow up and be tested. He would either be the salvation or the destruction of the human race. As he is judged so shall all others be judged. He would lead the humans in the war to come. To Gabriel had been given the seventh seal. Which he had broken on the day the Chosen One was born. This was so he could kill the Chosen One and make sure the humans were destroyed. He believes that if all the humans are gone, Father will return. However I didn't share his believes and fought Gabriel on the side of the humans. This is the short version, after we save Alex I will tell you the long version."

Michael suddenly remembered what they were doing before. He looked over to his brother and saw that he too and forgotten. Iohanna still looked at the, with confusion. Waving his hand as a sign that he'll explain later he and Gabriel took off. With a sigh Iohanna followed her older brothers.


	3. Chapter 3 - Vega

**Sorry for the long wait. I hope to continue writing this story. Please tell me what you think of the story. As I saw another writer say, reviews are like candy for writers.**

 **Chapter 3 - Vega**

The smoke of fire could be seen above the city from miles away. The eight-ball army no longer lay silent in front of the closed gates. Instead the gates were open and the lower Angels were almost running over each other in an attempt to get in before the others. Through another gate a convoy of military trucks made its way into the city. The screams of the humans dying was deafening. Michaels fear for Alex' safety grew as they neared the wall. The canons were clearly out of commission as they stayed silent when the Angels flew over the wall. Inside the city was an even bigger mess than any of them had imagined. Packs of eight-balls were hunting down humans, while the humans tried to barricade their doors. Michael, being the most military minded, decided on a strategy.

"Iohanna you go and see if you can get the defense systems online. Gabriel, you go and find Alex. I will go to the gates and try keep the eight-balls out. Understood?" Michael asked looking from his brother to his sister. Gabriel nodded and went on his way. Iohanna stared at him with confusion. " I don't know anything about human defense systems. I don't even know where the control room is. Is there even a control room?" She asked her brother when he didn't understand her confusion. "You'll manage, I'll show you where it is." Together they flew to the control room.

"It's at the end of this hallway." Was all Michael said as he took off to defend the gates. She hid her wings and walked to the door. It was closed, but through the window she could see two death bodies lying on the floor. She pried the door open and went to take a look at the panels inside. One of them was completely destroyed, but the next one was mostly intact. Even the monitors on the walls still displayed the horrors currently happening on the streets.

Almost as long as there have been humans upon Earth, Iohanna had walked among them. She liked to pretend she was one of them and learn their ways. Her brothers always made fun of here, but she would say:

"I have walked with giants. I am proud I can now be the ant under their feet."

During her last visit on Earth, she had studied electronics. Which will come in handy now. Using the buttons that still worked, she opened a menu and quickly discovered it was somewhat the same system she had seen in all those years ago. She chuckled and skillfully maneuvered through the various menu's. Finally she found what she was looking for, but the buttons she needed weren't there anymore. With an irritated sigh she started pacing around the room. She had to walk around the bodies, which only made her more irritated. How could someone take a life when there were already so few humans left? With that thought in mind she began to inspect the broken panel. Initially she had thought the whole panel was destroyed, but with a closer look, it seemed that only the casing was beyond repair. The inner workings were still intact. It should be possible to reconnect the wires to the buttons and still use the panel. With newly found optimism she began to work, hoping that her brother had better luck.

Gabriel decided that circling inward to the city was the best way to locate Alex. He knew he wasn't exactly inconspicuous flying above the humans, but at least they were otherwise occupied. After he had searched at least half of the city his attention was diverted to one of the big screens, which suddenly had come to life. The face of general Risen can now be seen across the city. The face familiar, but the words he is speaking can be hardly recognized as of the general. A hardness had crept into his voice and the stoic way with which he delivers his message is stone cold. As if he is just talking about the weather. Instead he is letting the city know they will all die, unless they deliver Alex to him, either dead or alive. Shivers run down Gabriel's back, as he thinks back to a time he had spoken like that. He had been influenced by the darkness, but it was still his own voice that echoed in his head. Trying to block the general he continues his search, until he can't take it any longer. The message has become a sort tainting reminder of his former self. He decides is has to stop and goes to the relay station to shut the message down.

Upon arriving at the station, he finds it is being controlled by lower angels, who all bow before him and let him pass. He orders them to power down the message and to his surprise the do as told. That almost went to easy, by he figures he deserves a win once in a while. He continues his search and decides to go to Risen tower, since Alex will probably be stupid enough to try and get to the general.

Once he gets to the tower, he sees that the guard in front of Claire's suite are murdered and the door is almost completely gone. With trepidation he enters the room. Several more dead bodies are spread out across the room. The one that catches his eye is the body of Claire Risen. She lays across the stairs with her eyes gazing upon the ceiling. He never truly wanted her dead, if he was being honest he kind of liked the game they were playing. She had a coldness in her that made her a cunning opponent. The glass window on the opposite site of the door is completely gone. To Gabriel it is clear what happened. Someone tried to shoot the general and he mostly likely fell out the window. To Gabriel's knowledge that is not a way to kill a diat, but one could hope. Alex had obviously already left the room, so there was no reason why Gabriel shouldn't do so too. He decided to take the human route and walk, since that is the most likely way Alex went. As he was walking through the building he found a lower angel hiding in a corner. Without too much gentleness he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled him to his feet.

"Do you know where Alex is."

At the mention of Alex a shiver went over the body of the angel and he began to shudder.

"Do I need to repeat myself or shall I carve it out of you?"

Gabriel tried again. He was done with this whole war. All he ever wanted was his father back and now here he was, searching for a simple human amidst a city that is falling apart. Well not simple, but still human. Still shivering the angel pointed his finger toward the elevator and mumbled something that sounded down. To annoyed to care about the angel any longer he roughly trough the angel against the wall and went towards the elevator. It took him a few seconds to get to the ground floor, but it was long enough for him to get amused by the idea that this was slow-motion flying. Following the stench of the deceased he found his way into one of the tunnels. As he walked through the tunnel he realized that the air had changed. There was a sort of tension to be felt and he heard the voice of a man talking in the distance. As he neared he saw that several humans were kneeling in front of the man. It took him a second to realize it was Alex. Unable to move through the mass of humans all he could do was watch as Noma started to rise up and kiss Alex. She began a monologue, but he couldn't really hear what she was saying. However he knew enough once he saw the white wings emerging from behind her. That was all he needed to know. She had made a deal with Lucifer, which mend that Alex was in imminent danger, as the human always appeared to be. Without further thinking he spread his wings an landed between Noma and Alex. Funny enough he made sure his back was towards Alex and the humans wanting him dead, though that was not him main concern at the moment. First he will have to deal with Noma.

As Michael made his way towards the gates, he noticed that the gates were flooding with lower angels. There was no way he could defeat them all by himself. The whole city was a mess. Lower angels were everywhere and fire and smoke rose up from various points across the city. Lucifer had once given fire to the humans with the best of intentions, but now they were using it for war. Maybe he could use it to his advantage too. If he could create a fire around the city, then the lower angels would no longer be able enter. Now all he had to do, was come up with a way to accomplish that. Looking around the city for a solution his eye fell upon a storage facility with a fuel installation. That will have to do. The dry grass around the city would burn easily enough. Only the fires in the gates would need a bit of encouraging to keep burning once lit. He grabbed a few jerry cans of fuel and took off towards the gates. For now the bodies will have to burn, he would start looking for wood soon enough.


End file.
